No te despiertes Amor
by Princesa Luthien
Summary: —No te despiertes amor, ojala que soñáramos para siempre, y así poder volver a ti, estar cerca de ti, a cada hora a cada instante, en cualquier lugar. Más… no te despiertes amor, duerme, duerme…


**RECORDATORIO: **Twilight no me pertenece.

**No te despiertes amor **por **Princesa Luthien**  
**Summary:** —No te despiertes amor, ojala que soñáramos para siempre, y así poder volver a ti, estar cerca de ti, a cada hora a cada instante, en cualquier lugar. Más… no te despiertes amor, duerme, duerme…  
**R: **K  
**Género: **Romance/General

**No te despiertes amor** by **Alejita Masen**

Mi dulce Bella reposaba sobre su pequeña cama, las cobijas le llegaban hasta los hombros y la mantenían calientita. Habían pasado 4 horas desde que habíamos llegado desde Volterra y su hermoso rostro aún mostraba cansancio y sin aviso alguno empezó a removerse sobre su cama.

—¿Edward? — Musito bella en sueños y empezó a moverse más, ella me estaba llamando y buscando en sus sueños y yo acudí como un esclavo, me puse de rodillas al lado de su cama.

—Edward— Volvió a decir y en un intento de calmarla empecé a pasar una de mis manos por su cabello y con la otra busque a tientas la suya, ella entrelazo nuestros dedos y sus ojitos marrones empezaron a abrirse perezosamente.

—No… no te vallas—Su voz sonó ronca a causa del sueño que tenía, y quise reír ante su comentario, ahora sabía que no podría alejarme de ella nunca más. Pegue nuestras frentes y deje un corto besito en sus labios, me encargue de que mi embriagador aliento llegara hasta su nariz para así aturdirla y que volviera a dormir cuanto antes. Ya tendríamos tiempo luego de hablar sobre lo que pasó. Tenía tantas ganas de contarle la verdad. De decirle que la amaba.

—No te despiertes amor— pose mis dedos fríos en las suaves líneas de su rostro perfilando cada delicado detalle que mi mente aún después de los meses que no estuvimos juntos recordaba con quemante fervor, la acaricie lentamente recibiendo su calor, mis dedos la dibujaron, primero su frente, el suave arco de sus cejas, y cerré con delicadeza sus parpados para luego pasar por sus sonrojas mejillas, su perfecta y pequeña nariz, su quijada y por ultimo sus suaves y tibios labios, esos que me volvían loco de atar y que tenía tantas ganas de besar. Me demore más de la cuenta en su boca ansiándola y por supuesto ella lo noto y los arqueo hermosamente.

—¿Te dije alguna vez que me encanta tu sonrisa al dormir? — Le susurré al oído —Cada vez que sueñas con lo que quieres con lo que anhelas. Más… no te despiertes amor, sigue soñando, y encuéntrame en lo más profundo de ti, encuéntrame y escucha el sonido de mi voz cuando dice agritos que este, mi corazón desesperado, te ama con pasión desbordante, con locura incurable—

Escuche el hermoso batir de su corazón que poco a poco iba calmándose al igual que su respiración, entonces se giro para quedar puesta sobre su otro costado, su tibia mano nunca dejo la mía y sin tener que hacer fuerza me arrastro hasta que estuve tendido en la cama. Con las gruesas cobijas como barrera pase mi brazo por la cintura de Bella y la atraje hacia mi pegando su espalda con mi pecho y seguí susurrándole al oído mientras ella seguía dejándose llevar por la inconsciencia.

—No te despiertes amor, duerme, duerme que la noche es larga y tú sueño efímero, duerme que estoy aquí para cuidarte, duerme mi dulce ángel, Duerme…—

Las horas siguieron pasando y yo seguía acunando a Bella, era hermoso poder volver a sentirla cerca. La estaba pasando en grande deleitándome con el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, con el suave movimiento de su pecho al respirar, escuchando el suave aleteo de su corazón feliz de que estuviera latiendo, y por ultimo me estaba embriagando del delicioso olor natural de su sangre cálida que la recorría por completo. Me encantaba y me sorprendí al dame cuenta de que la bestia que había dentro de mi ya no gruñía al tenerla cerca. Y sonreí por fin mi otro yo había entendido que la amaba y que no iba a ser capaz de vivir sin ella ni un instante más de mi vida.

—Edward—Suspiro en sus sueños y mi sonrisa se hizo más grande.

—_Eso es Bella, dilo_— La anime en mi mente— _Dilo._

—Te amo— susurro. Todo el aire que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo lo solté de inmediato haciendo que unos mechones de sus cabellos me hicieran cosquillas en la cara y yo la apreté más aún contra mi cuerpo.

—No te despiertes amor, duerme, que yo soñare con el dulce sabor de tus labios, y el aroma de tú ser, brazos cálidos que me abrazan y delicadas manos que me acarician cada mañana, soñare con la dulce melodía de tu voz susurrándome suavemente, que me amas.

Ella aún dormida se giro hasta quedar frente a mí y luego me trato de empujar suavemente, yo la ayude hasta que quede recostado en mi espalda, ella puso su rostro y una de sus manos en mi pecho, yo la aguarde entre mi brazo derecho y el otro lo puse bajo mi cabeza para que hiciera la labor de almohada. Bella inconscientemente dejo un suave y casto beso en el lugar donde se supone debía latir mi corazón y yo suspire y le seguí hablando al tiempo que dejaba suaves caricias por su brazo.

No había nada mejor en el mundo que tener a está mujer tendía a mi lado. Ella lo era todo, y la amaba, la amaba demasiado para dejarla ir, o para que yo me apartara de su lado. Esa ya no sería nunca una opción. Bella iba a ser mía. Costara lo que costara. Bese su coronilla y cerré los ojos soñando despierto en un futuro con mi amada Bella.

—No te despiertes amor, ojala que soñáramos para siempre, y así poder volver a ti, estar cerca de ti, a cada hora a cada instante, en cualquier lugar. Más… no te despiertes amor, duerme, duerme…

**N/A:**

"No te despiertes amor" es un ¿poema? que escribí hace unos 3 años y que por cosas del destino hoy encontré. Me gusta mucho y no quería dejarlo en el olvido así que lo "adapte" a Twilight ¿Les has gustado?

Aquí el ¿Poema? Original…

No te despiertes amor

No te despiertes amor, ¿Te dije alguna vez que me encanta tu sonrisa al dormir? Cada vez que sueñas con lo que quieres con lo que anhelas. Más… no te despiertes amor, sigue soñando, y encuéntrame en lo más profundo de ti, encuéntrame y escucha el sonido de mi voz cuando dice agritos que este, mi corazón desesperado, te ama con pasión desbordante con locura incurable

Más… no te despiertes amor, duerme, duerme que la noche es larga y tú sueño efímero, duerme que estoy aquí para cuidarte, duerme mi dulce ángel, Duerme…

No te despiertes amor, duerme, que yo soñare con el dulce sabor de tus labios, y el aroma de tú ser, brazos cálidos que me abrazan y delicadas manos que me acarician cada mañana, soñare con la dulce melodía de tu voz susurrándome suavemente, que me amas.

No te despiertes amor, ojala que soñáramos para siempre, y así poder volver a ti, estar cerca de ti, a cada hora a cada instante, en cualquier lugar. Más… no te despiertes amor, duerme, duerme…


End file.
